The present invention relates to door structures particularly for truck vans, and more particularly relates to door structures with separately hinged, multiple panels.
Typical large truck vans such as freight vans, are provided with large, side access doors to allow loading and unloading of large and irregular furniture items. In order to provide sufficiently large openings, such freight van doors have conventionally been arranged with two oppositely pivoting door panels each of which overlaps a medially located, stationary post member against with the two door panels overlap to provide sealing closure of the panels. In this arrangement, either door panel can be opened while the other door panel remains closed however, when both of the doors are opened the resulting access is obstructed by the center post without a time consuming effort to remove, and subsequently replace, the post.
These disadvantages are eliminated in the door structure in accordance with the present invention.